Gundam Wing: A Path to the Future
by Slash Andrews
Summary: The beginning of a life and the forever continuing journey.
1. Part I

1 The background and original characters of this story were formed by the creators of Gundam Wing. Please, enjoy the chapters I have already written, and give me time to complete more.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 AC 179-August 2nd  
  
Colony D13  
  
A new life was brought into the world at 2:35, Eastern Standard Time. His family had a name, but he couldn't understand it yet. The parents called him Alexander. That name he couldn't understand yet either. The family remained on the colony for another month and then left.  
  
AC 182  
  
Colony MY21  
  
Twins were born into the family. The young Andrew was surprised at this life formed, but he began to like his younger brother and sister. They grew together from that point on. Draco was a bit of a rebel, even at birth, but Andrew watched over the little one. Once again the family left to another colony.  
  
AC 183-June 2nd  
  
Colony L13  
  
The parents had been working on a secret project for the colonies: the development of mobile suits. Unfortunately, a spy was in their midst and threatened the project, but, not knowing who it was, the operations continued under heavy security. At 2:18, a ball of fire erupted from the contained development area. Almost a minute later the compound vanished and a chain explosion was rippling across the colony. It took an hour before the damage had been seen and stopped. Most of the interior of Colony D-4 was devastated. Some of the very few survivors included the three children, now orphans.  
  
AC 185  
  
Draco was separated from his brother and sister in a fire at the orphanage. Alexander was soon adopted into a family and had already forgotten his old name. His sister remained at the orphanage.  
  
AC 195-September 17th  
  
I am a child who has no name. Well, I'm not much of a child now that I'm 16. For the last ten years I've been living with a family that calls me Andrew. Last month, for my birthday, I received an old shuttle. With the driver's license that I got a week after my birthday I am now ready to leave the colony and the family that has watched over me.  
  
He flipped the power switches to "on." The cockpit flashed to life. His right hand gripped the throttle and moved it forward. Red, orange, and then blue flames shot from the back thrusters. His body was pushed backwards. The black shuttle bolted out of the docking bay towards the moon.  
  
I wonder how this job will be. Manufacturing mobile suits for the OZ organization shouldn't be hard. At least the mobile suites will be sent to defend the colonies, but there is no current threat. An of course there's already the minefields. I wonder if I'll have to maneuver through any on my trip.  
  
He set the autopilot with the course for the moon. The next morning he arrived. The position was already his since he had applied and they had accepted a week before. He began his profession as a manufacturer of the Leo type mobile suits.  
  
AC 197  
  
I was fired for being a citizen of the colonies. That damned OZ. I can't believe they're now using the weapons I manufactured to attack the colonies.  
  
His shuttle flew through space. He wasn't sure where to go. Then an old colony came into sight.  
  
"Weird. It looks like that colony is abandoned."  
  
By transmitting old codes he had found at the moon base he opened the doors into the hangar and landed the shuttle. Inside the colony smelled a bit of smoke, but he continued into the main body. There he found a few active buildings with the rest of the colony hidden in blackness. Directly ahead of him was a building that seemed to be on a full run on the bottom two floors. He wandered inside and up to the second floor.  
  
A man met me at the top of the stairs. He held a gun towards me and looked very ready to shoot me. "Who the hell are you, kid?"  
  
"I don't really know… I don't know my history or my real name, so I can't tell you."  
  
"A little smart one, aren't we? Well, why are you here."  
  
"I was fired yesterday from that damned OZ. I thought I was helping the colonies, until now. I'm just trying to find a place to live and make some money."  
  
"Well then, would you like to get a chance to get back at OZ?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then I have found the pilot for my Gundam."  
  
"What…???"  
  
The scientist and I completed the designs on a Gundam. The structure was mostly ready and it only took a few weeks for the two of us to finish the construction of the greatest type of mobile suits, a Gundam. We called it Advance because of the high-tech weapons systems that were installed on it. The weapons were designed on those of the other Gundams with the new planet defensor units.  
  
AC 198-New Years  
  
The convoys of the Marimeia army were on their way to Earth. One of the nearby colonies was making an assault with their Taurus and Leo mobile suits that remained from the war of AC 197. The Serpent Customs were devastating the other mobile suits and had damaged parts of the colony. A distress signal was sent out from the colony.  
  
In a few minutes I found myself flying towards the colony in the cloaked Gundam Advance. As I approached it was clear that the other mobile suits were lost and the ruthless Marimeia pilots had moved on to attack the colony. I de-cloaked to activate my weapons and tossed the staff. It spun like a boomerang, the trident end lit. Two of the twelve Serpent Customs exploded. As the staff returned, it caught the engines of the carrier and disabled it.  
  
A Serpent came and me in retaliation. The pilot found himself in a blaze of green when the sword end of my staff was thrust through the cockpit. I kicked the mobile suit away from mine and finished its destruction with the twin forehead vulcan cannons. The next one to attack met its fate to the vulcans also. With three of them down two attacked a little more coordinated. The first one was sliced in half by the triple wrist blades from the left hand. The second attempted to fire the twin gattling guns, but I easily maneuvered out of the way. I decapitated the mobile suit and let it drift away before it exploded.  
  
Two of the remaining seven were picked off by the colony artillery guns. As the five grouped I found my chance. The chest plate opened, sliding upwards, unlike the Heavy Arms Gundam, which opens to the side, and a blaze or orange and yellow formed for a second. The twin beam cannon within let out a full blast and tore the Serpents' armor open. The missiles and other armaments detonated from the heat and a massive ball of fire engulfed the mobile suits.  
  
As I left, I passed the carrier and sliced the side open. It detonated as I neared a hundred meters away from it. Gundam Advance passed into a cloak of blackness and returned to my home, colony L13.  
  
AC 199-March  
  
The Sanc Kingdom on Earth was under attack. Some mysterious power and arisen and acquired an unknown number of Virgo II and Serpent Custom mobile suits. I deployed in the black shuttle, now upgraded, for Earth. I knew that Hiirou Yui and the Royal Guard of the Sanc Kingdom couldn't hold out against such an armada. I might not have stood the best of a chance, but I had to try. 


	2. Part II

1 AC 199-March  
  
The black shuttle broke through the atmosphere and created a red and orange streak down towards the earth. It was on a course towards Scandinavia. There was a battle for the survival of the Sanc Kingdom. Hiirou Yui and almost a dozen fighters with the Sanc Kingdom Royal Guard were in an intense battle against a massive army of over powering mobile suits.  
  
I looked on to the screen in front of me. The shuttle was on autopilot, but I wanted to watch and make sure it went down and landed in the ocean and not on land. I also needed to watch that I wasn't intercepted by any of the units attacking the kingdom.  
  
Hiirou Yui piloted the Wing Gundam Zero Custom, a re-build of the one he used against the Marimeia army. The rest of the pilots, old refugees from the Treize faction, were using the White Taurus mobile suits. Hiirou was going for the center of the army, while the others were picking off what they were able to.  
  
The Gundam had reached the middle of the massive army. Hiirou Yui was fighting at his best, and the Zero system gave him a massive advantage over the normal pilots. The downside was the outnumbering Virgo II and Serpent Custom mobile suits.  
  
I watched as a beam flew out from the Zero Custom's twin buster rifle. It crashed through the water, only a mile below me now. The side of the shuttle opened and Gundam Advance was deployed. The view screen switched over to the view from my Gundam and scanners. I righted Gundam Advance and watched as the shuttle lowered into the water.  
  
Hiirou Yui continued to battle, but his Gundam was still taking damage. He had never fought such an army, and fear was now in his mind. A beam smacked Wing Zero Custom backwards. Almost instantly a barrage of beams and bullets were on top of the Gundam. Many of the mobile suits around Hiirou were destroyed in this ruthless attack.  
  
As the smoke cleared the Zero Custom stood in the canter. Its Gundanium armor was dented and black in some places. Parts of the wings had been torn off and lay in a few places around the Gundam. At its feet, along with the pieces of so many mobile suits, lay the left arm of Wing Gundam Zero Custom.  
  
From within the palace, Relena Peacecraft, princess and ruler of the Sanc Kingdom, watched the battle with her right hand against the window. She watched the battle through eyes filled with tears.  
  
I could barely see the Gundam Hiirou was piloting. It was clearly being based around. Suddenly the radio silence was broken.  
  
"All Royal Guard pilots:" the sound of the Gundam being hit echoed over the com. "You now have orders to retreat to the palace and defend the city from there."  
  
A few of the White Taurus pilots tried to break in and change Hiirou's orders, but he told them they must leave.  
  
Relena continued to watch as the White Tauruses returned from the main battle. She saw the Zero Custom fall to the ground as it was pummeled by attacks. A ruby glow rose from the fallen Gundam and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Holy shit…. I'm too late," I spoke to myself within the Gundam. I looked down from the screen and soon felt the shock wave when Wing Gundam Zero Custom self-detonated. My eyes raised back up to look at the screen. A crater was clearly visible where the Gundam had been. The only remains were small pieces.  
  
I dropped the Gundam down to just about sea level. Ahead of me was a row of the attacking mobile suits. Just past them I began to notice a brilliant, golden glow. The glow blasted out from the area of the palace. I zoomed in while firing a few rounds from the vulcan machine cannons, destroying the mobile suits before me. The magnified image on the screen in front of me was of a beautiful golden angel.  
  
I seemed to be mesmerized. In seconds the entire screen turned gold and I realized that whatever it was, it was attacking. I dove the Gundam into the water. The shock wave rippled over my Gundam. I watched the golden glow flash over the surface, not going below the water. Almost a minute after it passed over I rose back to the surface.  
  
Water poured off of Gundam Advance as I was once again on an approach to the Sanc Kingdom. The land was covered with parts of mobile suits. Occasionally I found one still working, but it wasn't working for long after that. Just ahead I saw a White Taurus pinned down by a Serpent. The beam cannon was pressed against the chest of the Taurus.  
  
The pilot obviously wasn't paying any attention to his scanners. He was incinerated by the thermal blade of the trident. I withdrew the trident and tossed the Serpent Custom away before it turned into a ball of fire and rubble. The Taurus was still afraid. The pilot swung the arm up and attempted to aim the beam cannon at my Gundam.  
  
He seemed to not know what happened at first. The arm dropped to the ground. Sparks shot from the end of the arm still attached to the mobile suit. They were a sign that he was trying to shoot the gun, even though it was lying on the ground, fully disabled.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The pilot's voice came in over the com.  
  
"I am a Gundam pilot. Obviously here to save your life. But it seems that you've decided I'm your enemy."  
  
The Taurus rose up and looked at my Gundam. "Wow. Another Gundam pilot here to help the kingdom. Thank you sir, my name is Ian, but everybody calls me WOG."  
  
"Well, WOG, you can call me…" I forgot for a moment what my code name had been. How stupid I was, forgetting what the professor and I had decided. "Slash."  
  
The two of us began to work our way back towards the palace. I was in search of the angel I saw. She was the must beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. I reached the area I last saw her before Ian did. I began to search the rubble for any signs of life. A hand, a bit bloody from cuts, stood out of some of the rubble. I lifted a small section of wall that was probably from the palace for how well it was done.  
  
My eyes went wide when I saw who was in the rubble. I uncovered the person's entire body before removing the person. As I saw Ian opening the hatch of his Gundam I called to him, "Tell the infirmary there is an emergency patient en route that needs immediate medical attention!"  
  
He looked back at me a little questioningly, wondering who it could be. 


	3. Part III

1 AC 199  
  
My eyes opened. As I started to see straight, I noticed where I was. I was in the lobby of the infirmary at the Sanc Kingdom's palace. In the chairs around me sat half a dozen members of the Royal Guard. Standing against the wall across from me stood the guy I met I guess yesterday and another member of the guard. The other guy had his hand over the gun at his side. I guess he didn't trust me.  
  
A doctor came around the corner. He look at all of us and then smiled a bit.  
  
"She'll be fine. There's no need to worry."  
  
A lot of them looked up at him and seemed to return the smile. Small conversations began between a few of them. They were talking about the battle and the damage done to the city. Others talked about the princess. It was luck that I found her in the rubble. I wasn't sure then that she'd survive, but the doctor's words ended my fear. Relena was the most important person on the entire earth. She was the hope for peace on Earth and in space.  
  
The doctor looked at me and I met his glance. "Sir, she has asked to see you," he told me before walking through the double doors. His voice called out from inside, "Room 122."  
  
I looked at the double doors for another moment. I then lifted myself out of the chair and walked through the doors. I saw the doctor had gone down another hallway. I started to wander, looking at the room numbers as I walked by. The sounds from most of the rooms I passed told me that the hospital was full of the wounded from the battle.  
  
I finally found the room. The door was open, but I knocked anyways. Lt. Noin responded from within, "Yes?"  
  
"The doctor said I was wanted here."  
  
Relena spoke up as I looked into the room, "You're the Gundam pilot, aren't you?" She was sitting in the bed with Noin sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
  
I took a step into the room. My eyes were on Relena as I spoke, "Yes, yes I am."  
  
A worried look appeared on her face, "Then may I ask you about Hiirou…. Is he still alive?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, him. I couldn't be sure. With the way he destructed, he probably didn't-"  
  
"Oh no…" I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
I moved my hands a bit, "I didn't know you two were.. together."  
  
She seemed surprised and then looked up at me, "No, we weren't. But he's almost like family to me." Another tear rolled down her cheek. She motioned for me to take a seat next to the bed. I hesitated for a moment, but then went and sat on the opposite side of Noin. I just became silent. I hadn't been around women in a few years, and I had never seen Relena in person before.  
  
Noin broke the silence after around thirty seconds. She had noticed that Relena and I had just been looking at eachother, "How did you get a Gundam? You're not one of the original five."  
  
I broke off eye contact from Relena and looked at Lt. Noin, "I designed and built it with the help of an engineer who used to design mobile suits." I didn't know what was going on in my head. Was I falling in love with the ruler of the world? I blocked that out and focused on the conversation, "It's a brand new design. You shouldn't have heard of it or seen it." 


	4. Part IV

Gundam Wing: A Path to the Future  
  
Part IV  
  
1 AC 199-June  
  
School. Out of the one-hundred-thirteen students, there are only twelve guys, and I'm one of them. Of course, there's the Gundam pilots who also come and visit on the occasion and join in classes. Relena and I see eachother every few days. We spend anywhere from a few minutes to hours just talking. She's becoming a very good friend.  
  
This week I heard about a stolen supply of Gundanium coming from space. It was supposed to be used for repairs on my Gundam and the rest to be stocked. I'm very curious as to where it has gone. There was enough in the shipment to build a Gundam of Advance's size and have enough left over for plenty of repairs. With the right engineers, a mobile suit strong enough to put up a fight against myself and the Royal Guard could be built.  
  
June 24th  
  
A spy organisation has found the stolen supply. Well, what was left of it. There was a base established in Siberia. It seemed that forty people had been constructing the Gundam. It has been taken of that because thirty-nine were found dead, all shot from a single gun; the clips were strewn all around the area. Whoever killed them, had to be a worker and had to have an amazing shot.  
  
July 4th  
  
I jumped out of bed at 7 AM when the sirens rang. There was something on its way to attack the kingdom. Five minutes and I was running down the hall. The battle had already started.  
  
As soon as I sat down in my Gundam the screen in front of me flashed to life. It was the operations chief. She didn't compare to Relena's beauty. Wait, what did I just think? Can't think about that now, I have a mission to defend the kingdom. She spoke "Slash, the enemy is a single mobile suit. The design is a Gundam. It seems to be a Wing Gundam design. The only fighter still engaging it is Paul. The Gundam has disabled all of the others. Be careful out there, kid."  
  
"Understood." That was all I needed to do for a response. Elissa and I had a mutual understanding now. My right hand pushed the thruster power up and Advance walked out of the hangar. If the reports were right, it was Hiirou Yui who was attacking the kingdom.  
  
As I came out of the hangar a golden line crossed the sky towards the two battling mobile suits. I saw, just after, Paul's mobile suit fall to the ground, disabled. I hit the thrusters to full and I found myself in the air in seconds. I had already activated the thermal sabre end of the staff. The Gundam had acknowledged me, but it seemed busy with some golden object flying around it. Now it looked like the golden thing was attacking it.  
  
This was getting to be a really weird battle. ETA was two minutes. I decided to zoom in and observe the battle. The golden object was what truly interested me. The two filled the screen. It was a Wing Gundam design. The piloting was of Hiirou Yui, for sure. My eyes widened as he grabbed the golden object. This was my opportunity to get a good look at it. It resembled the same I saw in March. The camera accidentally zoomed in too much.  
  
My heart practically shot out of my chest. I saw the 'angel's' face. It was Relena Peacecraft. Now this mission was one to save the world. I was the one who now controlled Relena's fate. I had to stop Hiirou.  
  
The Gundam turned and the newly designed, giant wings beat, propelling it forward and away from me. Suddenly the Gundam shook. Something had attached it to Advance. My speed was picking up. I looked at the monitors and saw that it was a plane from the kingdom: Lt. Noin's personal flyer.  
  
In no time we had caught up to them. It seemed Relena was directing golden energy beams at the Gundam, but they didn't have the strength to cut the armour. The jet released me. Hiirou didn't know what hit him. The sword cut perfectly. It severed the left arm and wing from the main body. The fingers came lose and Relena was freed. I kept watch on the Gundam as it dropped down and crashed into the trees below, obviously unable to support it's own weight in flight.  
  
A spray of bullets from the shoulder mini gatling guns flew up and damaged some of Advance's armour. I dropped the Gundam down and into the trees. The new Wing Gundam was waiting for me. The sword was drawn and activated. It was a challenge. I could only grin and hold in a laugh. I had trained against the computer minds of Hiirou Yui and Trowa Barton, both at once, each of us piloting a Gundam.  
  
Wing lunged forward only to have its sword met with ease. My thumb pressed the trigger button on the control stick. The forehead vulcans sprayed out a wave or gundanium tipped bullets. They ripped through the head of the Wing Gundam. With some added force the Gundam fell backwards and onto the forest floor. My sword lowered and pointed directly at the cockpit of the mobile suit.  
  
Hiirou Yui's face came in over the com. screen, "You have beaten me. I surrender, as a Gundam pilot. If you're watching my Gundam's emissions, you'll see that the systems are shutting down." Of course, he was right.  
  
Hiirou Yui was escorted back to the kingdom aboard Lt. Noin's plane. Twelve of the best guards were assigned to watch over his room; I was one of those twelve. He was admitted to the psychiatric ward at the hospital a week later. When Hiirou had vanished from the battle, he had lost his touch with reality. The only goal of his was to somehow capture Relena and destroy the kingdom.  
  
We also found out that Relena has some ability to transform into a powerful being. Her strength as so hasn't been determined yet. The trigger of this power is a threat against the kingdom, but she told me and only me that she was able to transform once by her will. I hoped that there should be more chances to see her abilities further used. 


	5. Part V

The rain broke into my sleep. I could tell I wasn't sleeping laying down. The sky cracked and a white light flashed into the room I was in, a rumbles soon following. As my eyes slowly opened onto the dimmed room, a head burrowed into my upper arm and I remembered where I was.  
  
Relena and I had been up late talking in her lounge. We were both tired and she fell asleep against me while I was in mid-sentence. I don't blame her; she does so much work for the world. I guess I fell asleep a little after too.  
  
I looked over and saw her. She was deep in sleep. The room lit up once again. Her arms slipped around my arm soon after the rumbled flowed through the room. There was a small smile on my face while I closed my eyes and started to fall back asleep.  
  
The thought crossed my mind, as it had before, as to whether or not to resign my position in the guard and perssue a relationship with Relena. I really cared for her, more than as a friend, and I could feel the same from her. The problem was that I was a soldier and she was royalty of the Sanc Kingdom. Resigning from the guard would make me a civilian.  
  
I woke up again. The light was different. My eyes opened more quickly. A seemingly golden glow had flown over the room. Relena was coming to now too. She sat up straight , stretched, yawned, and then noticed the glow, "Hmm....?"  
  
I was approaching the window and the glow continued to grow brighter. Relena stood also, "Slash.... what's going on...?"  
  
"I don't know," was all that I could answer. Just after I spoke a ball of gold appeared near the window. It expanded into what appeared to be a human.  
  
The thing spoke "Slash Andrews?"  
  
I was startled that it knew my name, "Yeah... that's me... who are..." I was cut off.  
  
"Good, exactly who I was looking for," he approached me as he spoke. When he was about a foot from me a golden tinted sphere formed around the two of us.  
  
Relena didn't like what was going on. The entire room flashed gold and she stood in her 'transformed' form, "Who are you and what do you want...?"  
  
His eyes looked at her, "Good, you're exactly what I need for this." A beam of energy shot out and Relena was frozen. No matter how hard she tried, she was unable to move.  
  
I glared at him, "What are you doing...?"  
  
His response was quick as he withdrew a box and opened it to reveal dust, "I have my purposes."  
  
I then found myself unable to move. He looked over at Relena and a cut ran across her left shoulder. The blood from it vanished just after exiting the wound. After a few seconds the wound vanished. I saw the blood in the box. He closed the lid and I could feel something from the box. Suddenly what was containing us vanished.  
  
Relena stood there, totally stunned. I took a bit of a fighting stance. This guy was really weird. Then, he spoke again, "My name is Magnaboss. Feel free to call me Magna." His hands ran over the box and he then opened it. "Slash, I've been watching you. This is yours."  
  
I reached inside and withdrew an amulet. It levitated and then went around my neck. I was much caught off guard, but I could feel that the amulet was good. It seemed to be missing a quarter of it, though. There was still some dust in the box.  
  
"Oh, I forgot." He took the amulet off my neck and tossed it back into the box. "This won't hurt." A cut formed in the palm of my hand. The blood appeared in the box and the cut quickly vanished. "There."  
  
The box opened once more. This time the amulet flew out to me. It merged into my body and I could feel it within me. "What.... What is this?"  
  
"An amulet. A gift. Use it well." He became a ball of gold and vanished.  
  
I pinched myself and turned to see Relena doing the same. I could feel whatever it was inside me. The feeling was so interesting. "You ok, Relena?"  
  
"Of course," she responded.  
  
We sat back down. She had already returned to her normal self. Her head rested against my arm again and we both fell back asleep. We both thought it was a dream, until we woke up and I still felt the power. 


	6. Part VI

Chapter VI  
  
Beams of gold and red collided. Magna and I were training in the mountains. Relena was back at the palace in a meeting. Magna's voice echoed into my mind   
The two of us left streaks of light behind us until we reached the city and lowered to the ground. The people gave notice to me as we walked to the palace. Magna was becoming recognized now too.  
I had a remote in my and Advance emerged from the hanger. "So, what's up with my Gundam again?"  
"You'll see soon enough; just get in."  
I took hold of the rope and I was lifted up to the cockpit. I sat and the door shut. Quickly my body became bright red with the amulet's energy. The energy flared out onto the Gundam.  
Relena's meeting was over and she had heard I was in the hangar and wandered over. She watched as Gundam Advance changed. The armor became all black. Wings extended from the back, but of a new design: They rose like bat's wings and the actual wing seemed to be of chain that was linked from top to bottom and then by the sides. The armor bulked out. A helmet formed around the head. In all, the shape partially resembled a Virgo.  
The cockpit was different, but the controls seemed familiar to me. It was as if this was the same Gundam I had build before. Magna's voice once again broke into my mind   
Relena raised her hand to wave to me just as this new Gundam flew over her head and out of the hangar. The pair of chain wings beat, propelling it, along with the thrusters, into the sky. I hadn't seen her, but when a golden glow radiated onto the screen, I turned to face where she was. The moment I saw her she vanished into a blur, flying off away from the kingdom. I wondered what was going on and quickly followed.  
Relena looked back at me and suddenly sped up. I matched speed, but we both continued to accelerate.  
  
What I didn't know was that she had been ignored during most of the conference. Of course, she wouldn't tell me that. When I few by her without noticing, she lost it.  
Suddenly she rapidly increased speed; I barely reached the same speed when she fell limp. Relena plummeted towards Earth. I brought the Gundam below her and caught her. I headed back towards the kingdom as fast as I could get the new Gundam to go, which was very fast.  
The kingdom came into view so fast that I almost overshot the mobile suit landing field. The cockpit door flew open and I was running down the arm before it was fully open. The hand released Relena and I picked her up and flew towards the palace hospital. The doctors immediately took her from me and brought her into a room down the hall. This scene seemed too familiar.  
Magna joined me in the chairs outside the room. The doctors questioned us for a few minutes on what had happened. Magna left, telling me he'd be back soon with something. I hoped that it was something to help.  
He walked down the hallway, pulling a cart behind him. It was covered with different contraptions. "Hey, Slash, get the door for me."  
I did as he asked and we went into the room with the cart. I could now see that all of it was medical equipment, but all more highly advanced than anything I had seen on Earth. He started to make scans over her. His face kept blank, hiding any results from me.  
I placed my left hand on hers and pulled up a chair.  
Her voice faintly entered my head.  
  
  
Magna looked at me, his eyes totally serious. "She's getting worse. I'm guessing she'll only have two hours to live. When she tried to fly away from you, she used up her power. It's put her into a critical coma that is killing her fast."  
I was stunned. All that went though my head was 'why her, why now' and 'how could something like this happen and nothing be done about it'. "Magna, are you sure we can't do anything? Don't we have these amulets?"  
"The amulets aren't enough to heal her."  
"WHY NOT!!!" I was furious. I couldn't do anything to save her. There were things I hadn't told her, but she was going to die before I would have a chance to tell her.  
  
  
Her voice was so soft in my mind. I didn't want this to be the last time that I would hear her.  
  
  
  
Magna was gathering his tools and left the room with the cart.  
I. I'd like to be kissed, by the man who I've loved since the day I met him.  
Trowa Barton ran into the room just as she finished her sentence, "Huh? Who are you?"  
I looked at him, a little puzzled for a moment, "You're Trowa. one of the pilots. I'm Slash Andrews, Commander of the First Rank of the Sank Kingdom Royal Guard."  
"Oh. so, you're the new guy? I saw your Gundam when I landed. What a piece of work. Looks like it's really strong."  
"Yeah." I turned back to Relena, her words having faded to the back of my mind.  
Trowa pulled up a chair next to me and sat down. "When I heard about her I came here as fast as possible."  
"Word travels fast."  
"Yeah, I was on an escort mission nearby when a broadcast came in that the queen of the world was going to die." His eyes fell to his waist when a beeping started. He stood up with a pager and walked out into the hall.  
I placed my hand under Relena's and she gripped it a little, her mind speaking out to mine again, My eyes fell to the monitor. Her vitals were dropping. Magna's prognosis was off, way off. , a tear emerged from the corner of her closed eyes and I wiped it away, I I At that moment I began to think of what she was trying to tell me when Trowa came in. It finally returned to me. I smiled just slightly, and lowered my head over hers, then softly pressed my lips to hers. Her lips moved a little in response. The monitor next to me began to beep rapidly. After a few seconds she flat-lined. I stood up and took a step back, then punched a hole in the wall, though not into the next room. I turned from the bed and walked out the door. My mind was too blurred to take notices to the light golden train following behind me. Trowa was sitting with a cell phone in his hand. The door shot off its hinges and flew into the opposing wall in a golden explosion. I had been knocked over and I quickly stood up, having thought it was a bomb. A familiar figure stumbled out of the room in a hospital robe, seeming confused, but searching for something. someone. She tripped over a piece of ceiling and fell right into me. My arms went around her and it seemed like this was meant to be. She snuggled into my chest and we both seemed relaxed with Trowa, flipped over onto his back by the explosion, looking at us dumbfounded. 


End file.
